


Geschichte

by julietstrange



Series: PPG [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vou te contar uma história."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschichte

**Author's Note:**

> Apesar desse conto fazer parte do universo de Power Punk Girls ele não tem relação com o roteiro principal.

Brincava com as mechas esverdeadas da outra, fazendo rolinhos com a mão. Sentia a respiração dela próxima ao mamilo.

\- Vou te contar uma história.

Doda resmungou em resposta à mais nova.

\- Não quer saber que tipo de história?

\- Que tipo de história? - Preguiçosamente abriu os olhos para fitar a companheira, que fitava o nada entre o pé da cama e a parede nua.

\- Sexo, drogas e rock ‘n roll.

Doda riu baixinho, mais para si, um sopro de esgar.

\- Começa assim: Era uma vez... Uma noite escura e fria.

\- Todas as noites são escuras e frias, Mika. - desdenhou a baixista.

\- Não quando se está num palco iluminado e quente.

\- Continue.

\- Então, era uma noite fria e escura. Uma punk, Justine, de pele clara, tatuagens e piercings, roupas pretas, rasgadas.

\- Claro, se era punk não estaria de rosa e babados. - interrompeu.

Mika levantou a cabeça do tórax da mais velha e a olhou, ferida. - Eu uso roupas rosa e babados.

Doda desviou o olhar para o teto sujo. - Sim, mas você é... É, bem... Você sabe.

\- Não, não sei.

\- Vai, continue a sua história.

Mika voltou para a posição inicial. E recomeçou com a noite escura e fria.

\- Justine tinha 16 anos e já era um problema na família e tinha sido presa por dirigir sem carteira. Não gostava de ninguém e ainda sim pegava todo mundo, meninos e meninas. Um belo dia, Justine encontrou o amor.

\- Você não disse que era sexo?

\- Deixe eu contar a história, caralho. - silenciou. - Bem, ela encontrou ao acaso com outra punk, na escola, na detenção. Primeiro conversaram sobre bandas, depois Justine queria um baseado e essa outra punk deu um jeito de conseguir alguns. Ela se chamava Serina. Então elas começaram a andar juntas atrás de pubs legais, bandas escrotas e fumo barato, porque nenhuma das duas tinha dinheiro. Um dia Serina perguntou se Justine não queria montar uma banda com ela. A resposta foi sim.

Até ali, Doda não estava entendendo nada. Não viu sentido algum nas palavras da menor, naquela historia estúpida no meio da madrugada, depois de transarem; até que se lembrou da outra. A guria em que estava substituindo na banda e na cama, possivelmente no coração daquela que não amava ninguém, nem a si própria. Só amava a música.

\- Então Serina pegou um baixo com um tio maconheiro, que arrumou sabe-se lá onde. E Justine, não tendo talento para muita coisa a não ser se meter em brigas e beber pra caralho decidiu cantar. Sabemos que para montar uma banda punk não é necessário saber tocar...

\- Eu discordo em partes, mas termine.

\- Bem, saíram então à procura de outras meninas tão loucas quanto elas. Ou nem tanto. Mas alguém que soubesse um pouco de bateria e guitarra. Foram nos lugares mais loucos que você pode imaginar. De bares gays à boates de streepers.

Doda riu um pouco, imaginando Mika e Sofia caçando integrantes nesses lugares, mas logo ficou séria.

\- A essa altura, claro, as duas já tinham de beijado, bêbadas como eram, drogadinhas e sozinhas com seus sonhos sujos. Mas um dia o tesão ganhou e elas transaram. Foi um problema por, além de fazerem isso no banheiro de um bar, elas mal se lembravam. Tinha sido uma droga. Elas então juraram uma pra outra que não iam mais transar bêbadas e drogadas. O problema é que Serina estava mais sóbria que Justine. Isso fez com que se sentisse mais culpada que a outra. Então ficava sóbria o tempo todo e na segunda vez que transaram, ela queria mesmo. Justine, sendo uma pequena puta nem percebeu e continuava a beber. Só parou com o baseado porque alguém disse à ela que estragava a voz.

Fez uma pausa. Doda continuava a fitar o teto, sem coragem de olhar para a menina cuja confissão estava lhe deixando com a garganta seca. Primeira vez que conhecia algo intimo de Mika.

\- Depois de muita loucura, as meninas encontraram as outras integrantes para a tão sonhada banda de queer punk riot girl e a porra toda. Fizeram umas músicas toscas e alguns shows nos pubs. Mas Justine, burra e irresponsável conheceu uma raiva imensa e começou com as brigas sem motivo. Serina, cada vez mais madura e ainda meio apaixonada dava uma de babá com a melhor amiga. Depois de um tempo é claro, ela se cansou. O sexo sem compromisso já não era suficiente, nem aqueles show a troco de cerveja. Serina então decidiu sonhar grande, com artes de verdade e Berlim. Em segredo, entrou num curso no qual pagou com seu emprego de faxineira. Estudou, deu duro e conseguiu a bolsa pra Berlim. Tudo sem sua melhor amiga saber. Nem as outras meninas da banda desconfiavam... Num dia, ela desapareceu.

Mika se aquietou até sua respiração se tornar menos ruidosa que a de Doda. Não havia percebido, mas a baixista acariciava os cabelos da menor. Ninguém ousou cortar o silêncio. Syd, que até então estava esquecido entre os pé de sua dona se espreguiçou languidamente.

Se apoiando com o cotovelo, a menor se posicionou entre a curva do pescoço da baixista e sussurrou em seu ouvido, série e melancólica, algo que nunca deixou transparecer. - Eu quero criar outra história, com você.

Doda baixou os olhos sobre as pernas entrelaçadas às suas, reparou em cada marca, cada hematoma de show, listras avermelhadas de unhas e giletes, o joelho ralado. E foi subindo, precisando cada imperfeição exposta, ainda mais exposta depois de uma confissão. Era feia, machucada, doente, imperfeita. E mesmo assim ainda a queria. Não estava pensando em desejo ou caridade. Tinha sim ficado solidária com a história, mas ainda queria aquela alma suja pra si. Também não tinha alma limpa. Então iam se sujar até não saber mais quem era mais feia que a outra. Seria uma só coisa, monstruosa e defeituosa.

\- Vai ser uma história sobre o quê? - Essa pergunta foi feita para os olhos castanhos da namorada. Sim, agora podia dizer que era a sua menina, não importasse se amanhã fosse para outros braços inebriados e carentes. Era sua.

Mika fitava os olhos azuis com a mesma intensidade. Toda a bola enlameada que se acumulara dentro de si, num instante esvaindo. Ficou leve. Tão leve que jamais o álcool ou outra droga lhe proporcionara. Se sentia livre, ao mesmo tempo em que presa àqueles olhos. Amor era aquilo então?

\- Vai ser uma história de superação, amor e quem sabe sucesso?

A mais velha sorriu e a outra também. Impulsionaram seus rostos e no meio do caminho encontraram a boca da outra, oferecida, disponível, aberta.

E Syd se espreguiçou mais uma vez, manhoso, felino, gato.


End file.
